


THE DUEL

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Blood, Drugs, M/M, Profanity, Rape, Violence, bad German accents, breath play, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tank and Edward decide to have a knock down fight with a couple of perks and a few specific rules. Takeo and Nikolai find them in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DUEL

THE DUEL

The two men were poised, the bottles just touching their lips. The red and orange glows painted both their faces with strange shadows. The German smiled unnervingly, making his American counterpart 

flinch.  
Tank grunted to disguise his unease. “I hope you’re ready for a beating Doc.”  
“You think you vill win, but you vill be the one on the floor at the end Dempshey.”  
“We’ll see about that…”  
On that signal both drinks were chugged, the bottles cast carelessly aside. The two men shuddered as the almost toxic effects of the chemical sodas took hold. They circled like animals, eyeing each other 

warily.  
Dempsey struck first, the Juggernog in his veins keeping him from idling long. But the nimble German dodged him like a matador; grasping the Marine’s trailing jacket to turn his charge. His face was 

manic, the Stamina-Up felt like a quadruple espresso with a cup of sugar.  
Leather-clad hands caught bare dirty fists, and Tank grinned as the Doctor struggled to keep him away. He let go so suddenly Richtofen almost fell. Then, as he stumbled, Dempsey snatched the Stasi hat off 

the Nazi’s head and flung it into a corner.  
The Marine laughed at the Doctor’s irritated expression. “Ha-ha! Dempsey draws first blood.”  
But his laugh was cut short as Edward punched his chest, making him wheeze for breath. “It’s only because you’re not vearing a hat for me to steal Dempshey!”  
“Hmm, I had a helmet once; I think some Kraut took it. He probably thought it was a soup bowl or a turtle or something.” He kicked out at Edward and the older man took the blow to his shin with a gasp.  
Richtofen smiled inwardly, the so-called Kraut had been him. He’d wanted a better view of the defiant soldier’s ice blue eyes. At the time he’d been thinking about gouging them out, but he’d miss the look 

of terror as the American realized he was about to be injected with hot glowing fluid for the umpteenth time.  
A sudden pain roused him from his thoughts; Dempsey had punched his face just hard enough to break his lip. His licked the blood away, savoring the coppery taste.  
“Hey, wake the fuck up Doc. It’s no fun if you let me win. Or do you just want it that badly today?”  
A quick jab and Dempsey reeled backwards; he was going to have a serious black eye. Fists went up to block and the men traded blows, punching and kicking until any ordinary man would have collapsed. The 

cool orange perk kept the Doctor light on his feet and barely breaking a sweat, while the red had Tank swollen with raw strength. He felt like he could rip a tree out from its roots and being unable to 

catch a hold on the slippery German was starting to piss him off. A slight miscalculation and a jackboot connected with his ass, sending him to the floor. Richtofen pounced on him and yanked at his 

clothing, leaping back and away with Dempsey’s jacket and bandolier in his hands.  
“You bastard,” Tank snarled from the floor as Richtofen taunted him. Tank grabbed the German’s ankles, sending him crashing down with no time to catch himself. Edward hissed as the pain shot up his back, 

momentarily paralyzing him. In a flash Tank was all over him, and Edward lost his harness, belt and suspenders to the grabby Marine. Wiggling to get free, Richtofen managed to strike a glancing blow on the 

other man’s balls. This gave him an opening to both get loose and tear Dempsey’s shirt from him. The sight of the Marines scarred and rippling abs gave him pause and the American used the opportunity to 

yank on the German’s jacket.  
“Vaitvaitvait! Don’t do that!” Tank obediently backed off, and Richtofen gently unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. “I don’t feel like hunting in the grass for the buttons if you rip them off Dempshey.”  
Tank rolled his eyes, “God, you’re such a fussy little…”  
But his words were cut off as Richtofen punched him in the stomach. “Hey fucker, I didn’t say go yet.”  
“I didn’t say ve were having a duel of words either.” Richtofen kicked at Dempsey and the other man caught his boot and pulled it off. The doctor hobbled backwards, off balance. He pulled off the other 

boot and stood there in what remained of his socks. His smile was taunting. “Come and get mich if you think you’re man enough.”  
Tank crab-walked sideways, looking for an opening in his enemies defense. But Edward lunged at him and the two were locked, slapping and pulling on the others clothes. A head-butt left them both dazed and 

Tank recovered quickly enough to grab Edwards tie like a leash and strip him of his shirt. He ran his hand down what little fuzz clung to the Doctor’s chest, and the German flinched, unable to pull away 

without choking himself. He grabbed at Dempsey’s waist and undid his belt. The Marine’s pants fell down, trapping his ankles and he staggered, releasing the tie. Struggling not to fall, he grabbed 

Richtofen and both of them were pulled to the floor. He wrestled with the squirming Nazi, trying to get at the other man’s belt. Instantly Edward pulled Dempsey’s boxers down and slapped his ass so hard it 

left a red handprint. Tank yelped in pain but kept trying to strip the other man who was now kicking at him.  
When Richtofen stuck his fingers in his mouth Dempsey knew he was in trouble. The gloved hand was headed for his ass as he disengaged, trying desperately to pull his pants back up while wiggling away. His 

own bandolier was flung over his head and the Nazi used it like a lasso to drag him backwards. The man found himself on all fours and unable to move without the heavy bandolier cutting off his air. Slick 

fingers invaded his most intimate space and he yelped at the stinging pain.  
Dr. Richtofen leaned low over his victim, leaving weeping red bite marks all along Tank’s back and buttocks as the Marine struggled. The blood from his lip mixed with the flow from the bites and he moaned 

at the heavenly taste. Dempsey felt the German’s eager cock bumping his leg as he was aggressively fingered. Inspiration striking; he let his arms go boneless and the sudden weight pulled the bandolier 

from the Nazi’s grip. He rolled away, his rear muscles still fluttering from the stimulation.  
Edward pulled down into a defensive posture. He’d removed the remainder of his own clothing apart from his gloves. Dempsey tried to ignore the impressive erection that swung enticingly between the 

German’s legs.  
The two clashed, rolling near naked in the dirt and grass. Dempsey came out on top and he sat across Richtofen’s shoulders, pining Edward’s arms. With a mean little laugh he forced his dick into the mouth 

of his captive, and the Doctor sucked on it greedily.  
Tank swooned at the sensation and rocked his hips into Richtofen’s face. But just as he was starting to lose himself he felt his cheeks spread and Edward’s fingers delving once more into his ass. He tried 

to pull away but the Doctor bared his teeth, pricking lightly into the skin of the cock in his mouth. The threat forced him into stillness and he writhed in pain and pleasure while he was fingered and 

sucked. Then, to his utter surprise, Richtofen let go and pushed him away. He felt the German’s erect dick snap up against the sensitive skin betwixt his butt cheeks. Without thinking he raised himself in 

anticipation, and the Doctor took advantage of this momentary weakness, shoving Tank down hard onto his cock.  
Dempsey shrieked from the sudden intrusion and grabbed Richtofen’s neck with one hand and a fistful of his hair with the other. He squeezed until the doctor was coughing and his eyes watering from the 

pain of having his hair pulled. But he was determined to keep fucking while he had the advantage, and the Stamina-Up helped him snap his hips fast like a piston into his trapped enemy. 

**************************************

Unbeknownst to the combatants, Takeo had been walking with Nikolai and came within range of their cries and the dull thumps of their blows. Nikolai had been trotting slightly behind him and Takeo 

concealed a small smile at the Russian’s constant rambling. It was more endearing then he let on, even if the man was clearly full of shit. Hearing the ruckus; he stopped suddenly and followed the odd 

sounds to a small clearing.  
When the Russian and the Japanese man saw what was occurring they broke into a run. Dempsey was choking Richtofen and his face looked much paler then usual. But it also seemed as though Dempsey was being 

raped despite being on top of the German. The Doctor’s hands were locked on his hip bones hard enough to leave purpling bruises.  
Takeo grabbed Tank’s arms and jabbed his thumbs into the small of his elbows to make him let go of Edward’s neck. “Leave us alone God-dammit,” Dempsey shouted; “this is what he wants!”  
It took both Nikolai and Takeo combined to drag the two men apart. Tank strained against the smaller Asian who held him back with the expertise of a martial arts master. “I’M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET!”  
Nikolai leaned over Richtofen, slapping his face lightly; he seemed just on the edge of consciousness. His eyes snapped open as he realized who was standing over him. “Dummkoff! I vast almost there!” He 

struggled as Nikolai moved to pin his arms. In his anger Richtofen’s English failed him. “lassen gehen von mich!”  
“Calm down Doctor!”  
“Die schraube dich!”  
Takeo was fairing no better; Tank was raging from the Juggernog and had almost managed to overpower his fellow soldier. The sweat on his bare skin was making it hard for Mazaki to keep his grip on the 

struggling Marine. The naked man burst from his grasp and shoved Nikolai away from the Doctor.  
The Russian cursed as his ass hit the ground, and he scrambled to get out of the way as his comrades grappled and spat at one another. Takeo helped him up and they retreated to a safe distance to watch, 

mystified. It seemed as if the American and the German were trying to injure, kill and fuck one another at the same time.  
“I’d say it was rabies, but neither are foaming,” Nikolai grumbled.  
Takeo noticed the empty bottles lying near the heaps of discarded clothing and gear. His answer was flat but not without concern; “Both are… on drugs, for lack of a better term.”  
Nikolai shook his head, “I’m just not drunk enough to see either of them naked.”  
Takeo just shrugged. “In my country we have hot springs, bath houses, it is normal to see the bodies of others.”  
“Bah.”  
“And,” he continued, “I think we should stay in case it looks like one may seriously damage the other. It is obvious two are needed just to hold Dempsey down.”  
Nikolai’s short attention span was drawn back by a loud grunt from one of the two combatants.  
Tank had managed to get behind Richtofen and push him down on his hands and knees. The Nazi clawed at any skin he could reach as Tank spat repeatedly on his hole. When the saliva was dripping from his 

butt cheeks Dempsey locked his hands around the older man’s hips and thrust into him.  
Edward screamed and the sound was a mix of pain and pleasure. His struggles losing their sense of urgency as the Marine pounded into his ass. He would never admit it, but he loved the pain of being 

stretched and filled, and his snarls melted into moans as his needy body contracted and pulsed around Tank’s cock.  
Dempsey leaned forward and locked one arm around Edward’s neck, pushing it into his waiting mouth. Richtofen moaned and writhed as the American worked over every inch of his throat with wet licks and 

savage bites. It was all too much, and his nerves shorted out as he released wet ropes of cum onto the dirt below him.  
“Aww, looks like you lost Doc. Better luck next time.” With that, Tank pushed him flat to the ground, straddling his ass. Richtofen squirmed as the dirt and cum was pressed into his skin. Dempsey was 

riding him now, going faster and harder then before, trying to push as deep as possible and stretch the German to his limits.  
Edward knew Tank was close and felt him pull out to spray the Nazi’s back. With a quick movement he bumped the Marine’s hand from below and caused Dempsey to come on his own face.  
“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”  
Richtofen’s laugh was high pitched and tinged with cruelty.  
Tank grabbed a large leaf and tried to rub the salty slime out of his eyes. “Nazi prick. I fucking hate you so much.”  
“I bet you say zhat to all the sexy Nazi’s you meet.” He stuck out a hand and Tank warily allowed himself to be helped up.  
Coming down from their mutual highs, the two naked and dirty men suddenly noticed that their Allies were still there. And the matching expressions of astonishment on both Nikolai and Takeo’s faces were 

priceless.  
Richtofen swaggered slightly as he gathered up his clothes. “I’m going to go take a bath,” he announced to Shangri-La at large before sauntering off, still naked as a jay and covered with bruises.  
Tank seemed to deflate visibly, “I uh, guess I’ll do the same. Sorry about the mix-up. See you guys later.” He gathered up his things with as much dignity as he could manage and then quick-walked out in 

the same direction the Doctor had gone.  
In the silence Takeo noticed a bit of a bulge in his own trousers. His looking down caused Nikolai to follow his gaze and their eyes met. Takeo quirked an eyebrow and just a ghost of a smile crossed his 

face.  
Nikolai just frowned sourly. “NO.”


End file.
